Dates Up To No Good
by Weeping Blood
Summary: Now what will happen when Jellal and Erza catch each other on a supposed date with someone other than eachother? Definately no good. (Two-Part fic)
1. Jellal's Date

A/N: Mwahahaha, sorry but this story is merely a two-parter. Merely a humorous little fic I came up with.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jellal's Date

''Delicious, Delicious! This cake is pure perfection!'' Erza cheerfully beamed taking a bite out of a slice of strawberry cake she bought from the Magnolia Bakery. Lucy and her decided to take a small break and do some shopping around Magnolia. Lucy wanted to shop for some clothes, and Erza obviously was interested in some sweets, and just wanted to have some free time to just hang out with her blonde friend.

Lucy giggled watching the red-head enjoy her cake, ''You sure do have a sweet tooth, surprising for someone as terrif-'' She paused before accidentally saying the wrong thing,

''Someone as serious as you...'' Lucy laughed nervously, Erza wasn't one to be insulted. Everyone knew that well. Although, watching her rosy cheeks, and how she dug into the cake, it was quite surprising to see her sweet, childish side whenever she's enjoying something she loved. The blonde snickered at an idea she had to tease Erza.

''Sometimes I think you even love cake more than _Jellal_.'' Lucy joked, and Erza stopped and nearly choked on her piece of cake. She must've swallowed it wrong because she jammed a fist into her chest, and gasped for air.

''W-What did you say?!'' Erza asked while coughing, and she wiped the cake piece off her face.

Lucy winked in a playful manner, ''If you had to choose, would it be Jellal or Cake?''

Erza's cheeks turned red from her slight flustered feeling, she stared at Lucy silently then shyly looked away. ''R-Ridiculous question to ask, don't involve Jellal in such foolishness Lucy.'' Erza said, avoiding the question. She avoided eye contact with the blonde, to hide her blushing features

''Oooo, so you'd choose Jellal?'' Lucy grinned, poking the red-head's side.

''Jellal and I don't have that type of relationship.'' Erza crossed her arms with a frown,

"I see the way you look at him, and that weird expression you make whenever his name is mentioned." The blonde stuck her tongue out, "Not that hard to see the spark between you two."

Erza stood quiet, her cheeks still a bright red color. She couldn't really comprehend her relationship with Jellal, it was complicated. Letting out a sigh, she wondered what he was doing at this moment.

"Oh..." Lucy blinked and came to a halt as she looked towards the new resturant that was recently opened, when Erza looked herself, her mouth nearly dropped. She had to creep beside the black gated entrance outside the resturant to get a closer look.

Jellal was in a black tuxedo, sitting at one at the tables outside with another woman. Not just any woman, the one known as Ultear Milkovich. Her hair was pinned up in a fancy bun, she wore white dress gloves, and a long, navy blue halter dress with white heels.

Normally Erza would pay no mind to the activities Jellal did in his free time, but this was just... Despicable! "Like you said, you guys don't have that kind of relationship." Lucy whispered,

"B-But..." Erza's eye twitched, no they were not a couple. But the red-head couldn't help an annoyed feeling when she saw him in such a setting with another woman. Him on a date... with another woman.

"Jealous?" Lucy snickered, it was quite amusing seeing Erza's tsundere side, even though it was quite obvious she was bothered by what they were seeing.

Erza quickly turned and stared at Lucy, which was a bit disturbing for the blonde. "I am not j-j-jealous... I just..." her mouth twitched into an awkward smile, then into one of anger as she placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders. "I cannot allow Jellal to progress into a hopeless relationship where he'll eventually end up heartbroken!" She yelled dramatically, causing an abrupt silence to ensue.

Lucy gave her the 'You're out of your mind' look, since she knew this was going lead to a ridiculous plan that'll end up with the restaurant being destroyed. ' _I highly doubt there's anything romantic between Jellal and Ultear_ Lucy sighed internally while looking at Erza 'Just be honest and admit your love for him.'

"We've received several complaints about you two making the customers feel uncomfortable, if you have no business here, please leave." One of the male employees said to them,

"Sorry, we'll leav-" The red-head immediately covered Lucy's mouth.

"We're actually new employees, sorry we were just observing how to do our jobs." Erza quickly said with a smile. Lucy planted a hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

"Then hurry and attend to the customers at once!" He said before rushing off to continue his work,

Erza nodded and grabbed Lucy before secretly rushing into the resturant, unnoticed by Jellal and Ultear

* * *

When Erza and Lucy finally came out, they were in the usual black and white waiter outfits, holding a plate, and they pinned their hair up and Erza insisted on them wearing small black mustaches. Although, the immense difference between their hair color and mustaches was a dead giveaway. Lucy sighed and wished she had stood home today.

"...Is this really neccesary Er-" She was yanked away to any table that held customers, so they can look "Natural"

"Hello we'd like to order!" A random married couple said to Erza, the red-head gave a small smile and held a notebook and pen to write down the orders.

"What would you like?" Her eyes darted over to stare at Ultear and Jellal, they were laughing and talking about something Erza couldn't quite figure out. Jellal looked her way and she quickly looked away and back at the table with blood rushing to her face, along with her heart quickly beating.

"We'd like spaghe-" before the customer could finish, Jellal raised his hand to request a waiter.

"LUCY!" Erza called out, "Please take these people's orders, I have another customer to attend to."

The blonde twitched as she walked over, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Lucy put on a fake smile.

"Excuse me, we'd like to order!" Ultear called out, Erza hesitately walked over to their table and hoped they didn't recognized. Though she didn't admit it, a small bubble of jealousy flowed within her upon seeing both ex-council members together. She had to put on a straight face and endure it.

 _Wait, wasn't there a reason I came here in the first place?_ Erza held back a smirk.

"What can I get for the lovely couple today?" Erza smiled cheerfully, then she heard a loud scream, a crashing sound, and glass falling before a plate of spaghetti landed on Ultear.

"Sorry!" Lucy called out.

Erza hid her face with the plate to hide the small chuckle that escaped her lips, "Are you alright, Ultear-san?"

Ultear groaned in frustration, "I'm fine..." She picked spaghetti noodles out of her hair

Jellal blinked before letting out a small laugh, "You look better that way."

"Shut up Jellal." Ultesr snapped, clearly unamused. Jellal merely kept an awkward smile on his face,

"Could we get some napkins, and a glass of water please?" Jellal requested politely,

"Yes, right away ." Erza said quickly before dashing into the resturant again, barely recognizing the building, she managed to sneak into the kitchen and grab a coupke of napkins, and poured two cups of water. She had gained some waitress experience, working for Yajima a few times, hence why she so gracefully balanced the cups of water on the plate, along with the napkins. She decided to even throw in a basket of breadsticks, just incase.

Swiftly, she walked quickly back outside and went to Jellal and Ultear's table. "Here are your water and-" She felt a shove from behind, followed by a yelp that came from Lucy. It happened so quickly and the plate slid out her hand as she landed on a warm surface.

She huffed in anger at her clumsiness as her fake mustache flew off her face. When she looked up, she noticed how immensely close she was to Jellal's face. Her eyes widened, and her face heated up when she noticed she was lying awkwardly on his lap.

"Uh... are you alright?" Jellal quirked an eyebrow, wondering why she was still on his lap.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ultear huffed sarcastically, after being drenched in the water. Her eye twitched in annoyance, "I think I'm going to go." The raven haired woman said before getting up and leaving the two.

"Wait, Ultear! Weren't we going to-"

"That can wait for later, you obviously have other matters to attend to." Ultear said before leaving, gesturing to the now vanished red-head. Jellal blinked, wondering where the red-head dashed off to.

* * *

Erza quickly ran in the resturant, sighing at her foolishness. She didn't plan on saabotaging Ultear's new dress, but still... Maybe her jealousy got the best of her. Though it seemed like it was just a friendly dinner, yet she overreacted and took actions arrogantly.

"I'm an idiot..." She slapped a hand to her forehead, hoping Ultear didn't loathe her for acting like an immature child.

She heard someone clear their throat, and froze on the spot. "Excuse me sir, you seem to have forgotten your mustache." Jellal said, holding up her face mustache with an amused smirk on his lips.

Her eyes widened slightly before taking the mustache and shoving it into her pocket, she chuckled nervously. "Sorry about what happened with you and your date."

"Wasn't really a date, just a little dinner so we can discuss some things." He walked closer to her, placing his hand against the wall beside her. "Although, you did make it quite interesting... _Erza."_ The way her name slipped off his tongue sent shivers down her spine,

"So you figured it out..." She tightly grasped the plate in her right hand, looking regretfully to the side.

"Well it was quite obvious, you loudly yelled out your friend's name, you wore a fake mustache, and... the abnormal feeling when you landed on my lap..." He hid the blush on his cheeks, mistakenly letting out the perverted comment, Erza took a second to figure out what he meant then her eyes widened as she blushed aswell.

"...You..." She grumbled out, "I was just... a bit jealous..." She mumbled vaguely.

Jellal chuckled at her words, "Also..." He grabbed her chin between his fingers, "It's also easy to recognize those beautiful brown eyes, and remarkable Scarlet hair."

"Jellal..." She chewed on her bottom lip, and their faces inched closer, their lips itching to lock contact.

Almost as if on cue, a large strawberry cake came and hit both of them, their entire right side covered with frosting and cake.

"What the hell?!" Erza snapped,

"Sorry!" Lucy called out.

"...Your fairy tail friends sure are interesting." Jellal said in amusement. He felt Erza take some frosting off of his cheek with her finger, and popped it in her mouth. He blinked then smiled at her small childish side.

"Delicious!" She beamed, then Jellal licked some cake off of her cheek, leaving her face burning from embarrassment. "J-Jellal..." She stammered.

"Yeah, very delicious."

* * *

A/N: Not really sure what was going on in my head when I wrote this. But yeah... next chapter will be how Jellal ruins a little "date" Erza was on. Not connected to this chapter at all.


	2. Erza's Date

A/N: please understand this is merely for a few laughs, so the characters might be OOC. eSPECially Jellal, i dunno what happened. I was drunk without actually being drunk when I typed this up.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

* * *

Chapter 2: Erza's Date

Gray looked over at the Scarlet haired woman anxiously, she was sitting by the bar discussing something with Mirajane. He felt stupid for feeling so embarrassed right now, but decided to just grow a pair, and confront her. Letting out a deep breath, Gray finally went over to the armored mage.

Meanwhile, in another part of the guild Juvia was happily talking to Gajeel, she stopped and had a serious look in her face. "Juvia's Gray-sama senses are tingling." She said as if a hidden alarm sparked within her.

"You should really think about relaxing once in awhile, Erza." Mirajane said while cleaning one of the cups,

Erza let out a sigh, silently staring at a random object in front of her. "It wouldn't hurt to have some romance in my life."

"How are things with Jellal?" Mira asked curiously, since Erza never really spoke of him. That didn't changed since she was a bit taken back by the mention of his name, and looked away from the silver haired woman.

Mirajane frowned, "I'll take it that... things aren't so well?"

"Not exactly..." She dug her hand into her Scarlet locks, the real reason was due to him never being around. "He visits occasionally... but..."

"Hey Erza." The red-head blinked and turned around to see Gray.

"Is there something you need Gray?" Erza asked plainly as Mira silently sneaked away.

Gray rubbed the back of his head, eyes quickly darting away from her. He cleared his throat, "I wanted to ask you something."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Hm?" Little did they know that Juvia was peeking from behind one of the tables nearby, with a pouting face.

"Would you like to... go out with me?" He said, finally managing to look at her. Regardless of how cold he can be at times, asking a girl out was nerve-wracking. Especially when it's Erza.

"Go out where?" She asked obliviously, taking a cup of tea and sipping it carefully.

Gray nearly slapped a hand to his head, "You know... 'out' with me." He tried to gesture with his hands,

Erza merely blinked with an emotionless expression, "Okay, but... where 'out' do you want to go?"

Gray groaned in slight frustration, he never expected her to be dense with this type of thing. Letting out a breath, he decided maybe being straightforward was best.

"Aye, he wants the booty." Happy said before quickly flying off, not even giving Gray a chance to speak.

Erza ignored what the cat said and put down her cup, "Well, if you're finished with your nonsense.. I'll be going." She said, standing from her seat.

"Wait." Gray spoke up, causing Erza to silently stare back at him. "I want you to go on a date with me."

Her eyes widened, "Oh." was all she uttered. Finally understanding his previous babbling.

"Yeah..." He stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"A relationship..."

"Yeah."

"As in being girlfriend and boyfriend."

"You got it."

Erza let out a small chuckle, "What?" Gray asked, wondering if she was just going to turn him down.

"Nothing, sorry." Erza said with a smile, the thought of dating Gray never once crossed her mind. "It's an interesting thought, why not?"

"So... that's a yes?" Gray asked hopingly

"Take me to dinner first." She said, "Magnolia's new resturant?"

"Uh sure." He said with a smile,

"See you there tonight~" Erza beamed before walking back to her dorm.

Gray felt relieved he finally got that over with, he never expected it to be such a challenge to ask her out but it'll be worth it. Now all he had to do was find something decent looking to wear.

"...Juvia cannot allow this!" The water mage angrily dashed back to her dorm, emptying out all of her drawers until she found a paper and some ink she could use to write with.

"Juvia will not allow Erza-san to betray her beloved!" She quickly began writing the letter, "Dear Jellal-san..."

* * *

"Where the hell is Jellal?!" Meredy asked in annoyance, the rest of the crime sorciere members were lounging around burnt out firewood from the previous night.

Erik clutched his and sighed, "Reading his dirty magazines somewhere nearby."

"I doubt that." Meredy said crossing her arms, "I don't remember him buying any magazine."

"Who's to say he didn't make one of us buy it for him?" Sawyer remarked, obviously the one who went to buy them.

"Never knew the boss was a pervert." Sorano giggled.

"Not to mention those magazines have exclusive Titania centerfolds, so you know he's having a blast over there." Erik said with a smirk

"...That is love, yes?" Richard chimed,

"Sure, let's just call it that." Erik snorted with amusement, causing the others to laugh, a swell as Meredy. Soon a pigeon with a note attached to it's leg landed on Meredy's hair.

"Hey Sorano look, it's one of your relatives." Sawyer commented,

"Shut up." She hissed.

Meredy rolled her eyes and ignored the two. When she opened and read the letter, she blinked and a lightbulb popped up above her head. "I know a way to get Jellal out of hiding."

"Really?" Erik snickered, "He seems to be enjoying those bikini centerfolds of Titania."

"Oh no, Erza's on a date with Gray Fullbuster!" Meredy yelled out dramatically,

They heard a thump, along with a branch breaking and a loud "Ow..."

"Give it a minute..." Meredy paused, then soon a yellow of aura of light shot right by them, signaling Jellal using his meteor. "And... there he goes."

A magazine dropped on Midnight's head, and he grabbed it and looked at the cover which had Erza posing in a dominatrix outfit. "Sorcerer Weekly: Titania Edition." He spoke in a melancholy tone.

"The boss is just full of surprises, eh?"

"Who else bets that he's about to go spy on Erza's date?" Meredy asked, and everyone raised their hand.

* * *

Erza picked out a black dress, and silver heels for her little date with Gray. Maybe a little relaxation wasn't so bad after all.

Though, believe it or not... she wished she was eating dinner with Jellal. She sighed, "No, I have to think about Gray!" She said, clenching her fist with much determination in her eyes as she walked to the resturant.

Behind her nearby, Jellal finally managed to find her and ended up crashing into a tree while using meteor. "Oof!" Was all that was heard as he fell into a bush. He peeked out, rubbing his sore head which also had a branch fall ontop of it earlier.

He glanced over at Erza, and let out a small gasp at the sight of her in that black dress. "She looks beautiful..." Jellal couldn't help the hint of jealousy that she was dressed so nicely for another man. He sighed, he was planning on coming to Magnolia to pay her a visit, apparently he was too late.

"How dare Gray-sama go on a date with another woman, if Juvia wasn't terrified of Erza-san, she'd go in there and take care of it herself!" Juvia angrily pouted, steam practically emitted from her head.

Jellal looked over at her, and took a slight step away in fear of the water mage. Juvia heard him and quickly looked over at him, "Jellal-san!" She beamed in excitement

"Eh..?" That look in her eye had him getting goosebumps on his skin.

"Just the person Juvia wanted to see, please come!"

She grabbed him, "H-Hey!" He said while she was dragging him away.

* * *

When Erza reached the restaurant, Gray was standing waiting for her and noticed her coming towards her. "Uh, you... look really nice in that dress." He complimented,

Erza chuckled at his awkwardness, "And... your tux looks nice. Would look even more nice if you had some pants on."

Gray blinked, then looked down to see his pants beside him. "Gah, dammit." He quickly picked the pants up with embarrassment evident in his face, and quickly slipped them back on.

He can be quite troublesome at times, but he did mean well. Erza smiled and walked towards the entrance. "Stop!" A man dressed in black, with sunglasses and bright blue hair under a black hat blocked their way.

Erza eyed him suspiciously, "What is it, 'officer'?" She spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"If something was destroyed just blame it on Natsu Dragneel, we had nothing to do with it." Gray quickly said.

"Gray you bastard! I heard that, don't make me come over there and kick your ass!" Natsu roared from afar.

Gray's eye twitched, but he looked over at Erza who shot him a dark glare that screamed 'Don't make me look like a fool.'

He laughed nervously, looking back towards the security guard. "No, we just need to make sure you aren't carrying any suspicious weapons." The guard said, "Please allow me to check you from top to bottom."

Gray groaned, "Seriously?"

"Just go along with it Gray." Erza said, as the guard came over and patted her from top to bottom to check for any hidden weapons.

"Y-You're good to go miss." He said, gesturing for her to go inside. Erza stared at him, it was strange for an odd guard such as this to be standing outside the restaurant.

"Miss?" Erza snapped out of her thoughts, "Is there something wrong?" The guard asked.

Erza shook her head, "No..." was all she said before stepping inside.

The guard looked back at Gray, "This is a load of crap, can I just go inside? I'm a FaIry Tail mage, I wouldn't hold any 'suspicious' weapons." Gray protested.

The guard took out his walkie talkie, "Code Blue, Prepare."

"Huh?"

"Don't think any of this, Gray Fullbuster." The guard took off his sunglasses to reveal his maroon tattoo, along with a grin on his face.

"Jell-" He was jumped from behind, and fell on the floor. Juvia tied him up quickly with a rope, and taped his mouth before carrying him away. Juvia signaled Jellal to commence with their 'plan', and Jellal exchanged a silent nod with the girl.

 _'I know Gray's going to be pissed at me after this...'_ Jellal thought as he pulled out a handy dandy magic makeup kit, Juvia showed him how to use it earlier. Quickly, he made himself look like Gray, and threw on a black wig that looked exactly like his hair. How Juvia had this stuff was beyond him, but it was helpful nonetheless.

He looked in the mini mirror inside the makeup kit to make sure his disguise was suitable, and flawless. He smirked to himself, then quickly tried to get into character.

"I am... Gray Fullbuster, yes I am." He scowled at his reflection, and gave the grumpy look Gray usually wore. "I am a cool ice wizard, yes I am." He winked at himself,

"Are you done?" Jellal jumped, hearing and realizing Erza was standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip.

His face turned red, "I-I uh, how long were you standing there?" Jellal, disguised as Gray asked as he swallowed nervously.

She tapped her fingers on the wall impatiently, glaring at him. Though, he couldn't help but find her incredibly attractive when she was angry. She reached out and grabbed a fist full of his tux and yanked him forward.

"It's okay Gray, I totally understand your insecurities, that you feel the need to give yourself false compliments." Erza dramatically emphasized, hugging him against her chest, like she normally did when wearing her armor.

"...E-Erza..." His eye twitched, the position he was held in not only made him feel hot and uncomfortable, her hand was crushing him with all her might.

"Now let us enjoy dinner toge-" Erza turned around to walk into the restaurant when her jaw nearly fell out her face. The entire restaurant was destroyed, and another table just finished getting crushed with a glacier of ice.

Jellal's eyes darted to the restaurant massacre, then to the red-head who was about to explode.

Now, this would make him look totally guilty since he's the only supposed ice wizard around. But Jellal's luck has changed when Lyon barges in, and points to him "GRAY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN ICE DUEL!"

Jellal/Gray practically slapped a hand to his forehead at his terrible luck, "Nah."

Lyon laughed out loud, "ARE YOU ADMITTING YOUR COWARDICE?!"

"I just don't feel in the mood." Jellal/Gray shoved his hands in his pocket, at a lame attempt to play it cool. Since he's an ice wizard and all.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO-" Lyon was blown away by at least 500 swords launched at him from a very pissed off Titania. Gray aka Jellal blinked as he saw the ice wizard get blasted off. Her glare quickly turned towards him, and he felt his heart skip a beat from his slight anxiety. His heartbeat only increasingly fastened it's pace as the moments passed by, not even 5 seconds and she grabbed his shirt and yanked him along with her away from the damaged restaurant.

''Erza, wait!'' He said, practically choking from her tight grip.

''I was asked on a date, so I'm going to finish this date whether the town gets destroyed or not.'' She hissed in anger, practically dragging her _date,_ on the ground behind her.

''...You guys destroy towns all the time anyway...'' He mumbled, as he remembered experiencing how Fairy Tail destroys everywhere they go.

''What?'' She snapped,

''Nothing, nothing at all!'' He said with an anxious laugh.

Erza gasped, releasing her grip on him, which resulted in him falling on his head. ''Hold on, I think I forgot my purse back at the restaurant, one second!'' She quickly scurried away, leaving Jellal still disguised as Gray on the ground.

''She sure is something...'' He smirked, watching her walk away. ''Always passionate about things she wants.''

''Ice-make Cannon!'' He heard, then ended up getting blasted away from his spot. He spotted the real Gray down below, giving a cocky grin as he waved goodbye.

''...This isn't over, Gray Fullbuster!'' He yelled before vanishing,

''That blue haired bastard, trying to ruin my date.'' He scoffed, fixing his tie and dusting off his pants.

''Something wrong?'' Erza asked, coming up from behind the ice mage.

Gray debated whether to tell her about Jellal and Juvia's little ambush, ''Eh, Nothing.''

''Alright, I want to stop by the bakery and try out some of their new cake.'' She beamed with a sparkle in her eye, then she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

''Uh, sure.''

* * *

''...Well then...'' Jellal found Juvia trapped in a glacier of ice, with just her head poking out.

''G-Gray-sama left me like this!'' She sobbed,

''That's so cold...''

''Jellal-san, help Juvia please!''

''I don't snow if I should.''

''Jellal-san!'' Juvia pouted, not in the mood for puns.

He chuckled, ''I'm sorry but I think I should handle this on my own.'' Jellal waved and left the half frozen girl.

''Jellal-san...'' She glared at him, then started sobbing again. ''How is Juvia going to get out of here?!''

* * *

''There it is!'' Erza pointed out, staring at the new cakes in the window of the Magnolia bakery. She practically dashed inside, not wasting anytime. Gray sighed,

''This date is more exhausting than I thought it'd be...'' Gray's eyes looked around, for any sign of two blue haired mages who insisted on ruining his date with Erza. Finally convinced it was safe, he put his hand on the knob of the bakery's door and gave one last glance when

 ** _BOOM!_**

A yellow aura of light came crashing towards him, causing him to get blasted off into an unknown area. Jellal landed in his spot, and cleared his throat casually as he threw his Gray cosplay back on.

He walked inside the bakery to see Erza practically drooling over one of the cakes, her eyes lit up and her cheeks were bright red. It made his heart flutter to see her so excited.

''What?!'' Erza yelled in surprise, and disappointment. ''I don't have enough...''

''I'll pay for i-'' Erza quickly pulled him in for a crushing hug before he could finish his sentence.

''I'm so happy right now I could just kiss you!'' She said happily,

''That wouldn't be so bad, actuall-'' Her lips pressed against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. The action caught him by surprise, and his face flushed red but he complied and kissed her back. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Her hands reached up to hair, and ripped off his black wig.

They pulled away from each other, and Erza slyly swung the wig around her finger. ''You really think it wasn't that obvious?'' She said in an amused tone, ''For one, you're a few inches taller than Gray... And your voices are extremely different. Also...'' She licked her finger and wiped off the makeup that covered up his tattoo.

''This is way harder to cover that up than you think.'' She said, as if she knew the entire time. Knowing Erza, she probably did and just casually went along with it.

Jellal looked away to hide his embarrassment, ''Well... I did have some help...''

''The blue hair duo strikes, huh?'' She chuckled, ''Were you jealous I was on a date with Gray?''

''I just... well...'' He fought to figure out words to say, ''...Yeah.'' he flat out admitted.

''How did you even find out?''

''One of my guild-mates were talking about it and-''

''JELLAL, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR-'' Gray barged in, causing all eyes on him. He stopped and noticed Jellal and Erza, ''Uh...''

Jellal just casually looked away, putting his head behind his head. ''Are you alright Gray?'' She asked, acting like nothing happened between her and the blue haired mage. Jellal casually went over to the register and paid for Erza's cake.

''This guy has been screwing with me all day.'' Gray said in a pissed off tone, pointing at Jellal.

Erza quirked an eyebrow, and looked at Jellal. ''Didn't know you rolled that way Jellal, nice to know.''

Jellal had to cover his mouth to hide the oncoming laugh, ''No, no. Not like that... He's been trying to-''

''You know Gray, if you secretly have feelings for Jellal... I totally understand.'' Erza stated with a straight face, completely ignoring Gray's words. ''He is a very handsome man, I know he would probably make any man question his sexuality. No need to play tsundere, just confess your feelings to him right now.''

Jellal's eye twitched, ''I'll leave you two alone.'' Erza smiled, taking her cake and leaving the two alone in the cake shop.

They just awkwardly stared at each other, ''...Nice day today, isn't it?'' Jellal muttered,

''Yeah...'' Gray replied, avoiding eye contact.

''...''

''...''

''You're not really...'' Jellal swallowed nervously,

Gray stuffed his hands into his pocket, ''No.''

* * *

A/N: Odd way to end it... but yeah, haha. I had a few laughs writing this, I don't know what the hell I was thinking but yeah. Review and tell me what you think.~ I'm going to go work on my other story, buh bye~


End file.
